Blood & Lust
by Fading-Rain
Summary: LEMON. This takes place after Sasuke has left the village. While Sakura and Naruto are on a mission, Sasuke comes out of nowhere and kidnaps Sakura. After not seeing each other for years, what will happen? How does Sasuke feel about Sakura? Does she still love him the way she used to? Will feelings of love be revealed? Rated M for sexual content.


_A/N: This is just a little something that popped into my head while listening to this song. I hope you enjoy!  
WARNING: Rated M for sex_**.  
**

* * *

**Blood & Lust  
**_By: Fading-Rain_**  
****Song Lyrics  
**_Blood by In This Moment_

* * *

The night was dark apart from the small sliver of moon high up. No stars to light the night. She sat by the remains of what used to be a campfire. Naruto was asleep in his tent, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

A rustle in the trees startled her causing her vision to turn in its direction. Once more the night became deadly quiet. She rose from the ground and made her way slowly in the direction of the noise. When she peered into the emptiness a pair of crimson eyes caught her attention immediately.

"Sasuke." She whispered; her voice barely audible.

In a flash the world went black and she felt her knees give out as she sank down.

Sakura soon awoke though keeping her eyes closed as she studied the sounds around herself. The crackling of fire, the sound of running water off in the distance, but no voices. Cautiously she opened her eyes.

Sasuke sat on the other side of the fire, his eyes closed. He appeared to be asleep but she knew better. Slowly she sat up.

"Finally awake?" He asked. His eyes had returned to onyx.

"There was no need for the Sharingan, Sasuke."

"Hn."

The light of the flames danced off her emerald eyes as she watched the fire, Sasuke got up and made his way to her side and sat back down.

"What's all this about Sasuke?" She asked, keeping her eyes off of him.

Suddenly one hand was under her chin and the other was on her lower back, pulling her against his body. Before she knew it, his lips were pressed against her own. At first she was hesitant, the feeling of him unfamiliar. But then she found herself kissing him back.

_I hate you the sacrifices you made for me  
I hate you for every time you ever bled for me_

His hands began roaming her body. First her shoulders, then down her torso where they found her breasts. He gripped them through the fabric of her shirt, gently massaging. A soft moan escaped from Sakura's lips. She had no idea how long he yearned for this. The feel of her body on his skin, the taste of her flesh, her unique fragrance. He could barely think straight.

_I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me  
I hate you for never taking control of me_

The two lowered onto the plush summer grass, his body only inches from hers. He found the zipper of her shirt and slowly slid it down, revealing a black lace bra over her porcelain skin. It had been so long since he last saw her that her now womanly figure stunned him. Her breasts had grown, slightly spilling over the fabric covering them, and her body was now full of curves in all the right places. He could feel all the years of built up lust and desire begin to take over.

_I hate you for always saving me from myself  
I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else_

His shirt hit the ground, followed by hers and her bra. Her skirt, with its short length could barely be called a skirt, was pulled off. Sakura's hands ran down his muscled chest to the waistline of his pants and quickly tore them off, leaving them in only underwear. He wasn't sure what happened next. It was like the animal instincts took over his body.

_I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge  
I hate you for every kind word you ever said_

Sakura glanced up at him, her eyes already beginning to glaze over. With that single look of neediness he lost his last shred of control.

_Blood, blood, blood.  
Pump more through my veins.  
Shut your dirty, dirty mouth.  
I'm not that easy._

Nails dug into skin as he once again gripped her breasts. His mouth made a trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth, down her neck, to her shoulder where he bit down and broke the skin. Sakura let out a sharp moan from the pain and pleasure. Blood trickled from the wound down her skin. The sound of her voice and the taste of her blood drove him insane.

_Blood, blood, blood.  
Pump more through my veins.  
I'm a dirty, dirty girl.  
I want it filthy._

From the bite down her chest he left hot open mouthed kisses along with love marks. He stopped at the thin piece of fabric that blocked his path. With his teeth he took hold of the lace and pulled it down her legs exposing her sex. Her body shivered at the cool night breeze that ran over her.

_Blood, blood, blood.  
Pump more through my veins.  
Shut your dirty, dirty mouth.  
I'm not that easy._

Even here she was perfect. His own sense of need began to overshadow him. Using the slightest touch he ran his fingers over her clit. Her breath hitched and when she opened her eyes she saw the look of satisfaction on his face. It was obvious he enjoyed teasing her.

_Blood, blood, blood  
Pump more through my veins  
I'm a dirty, dirty girl.  
I want it filthy._

He moved the tip of his finger in a slow, tantalizing circle over her sensitive skin before ever so slightly slipping a finger inside her. Sasuke started pumping his finger in and out a few times before he added a second, and then a third. Her moans came in between breaths as his pace increased.

_I love you for everything you ever took from me  
I love the way dominate when you violate me_

She could feel an incredible pleasure pulsing through her body, like electricity, from his touch alone. He had no idea how long she yearned for this; how much she yearned for just a single touch from him. Even now, with his hands roaming her body and touching her in intimate places, she had a hard time believing it.

_I love you for every time you gave up on me  
I love you for the way you look when you lie to me_

She could feel him pull his fingers out and watched as he licked her juices from them. Sakura pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing. Her hands tangled in his raven hair and she pressed her hips against his groin, taunting him.

_I love you for never believing in what I say  
I love you for never once giving me my way_

He only taunted her back, rubbing his member against her wet entrance, with a smirk on his lips. A soft begging moan escaped her lips.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

_I love you for never delivering me from pain  
I love you for always driving me insane_

With a single, fast motion, he was inside her, filling her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close against her, leaving no space between their hot bodies. Sasuke started slow, increasing his pace with each thrust. He kept his fast pace as he pulled out and thrust into her over and over again.

_Blood, blood, blood.  
Pump more through my veins.  
Shut your dirty, dirty mouth.  
I'm not that easy.  
Blood, blood, blood  
Pump more through my veins.  
I'm a dirty, dirty girl.  
I want it filthy._

His name escaped in moans through her lips every time he hit her innermost core. Sasuke took hold of her wrists, trapping her hands above her head. Teeth bit into flesh as he pierced the skin of her shoulder, releasing more blood onto her skin. She always did look beautiful in red.

_Blood, blood, blood.  
Pump more through my veins.  
Shut your dirty, dirty mouth.  
I'm not that easy.  
Blood, blood, blood  
Pump more through my veins  
I'm a dirty, dirty girl.  
I want it filthy._

Sakura smiled up at her lover and pulled his face to hers, kissing him with all the love, all the longing she had saved up for this one moment of heated passion. Her rhythm matched his, their bodies in sync, as they neared their climax.

_Blood, blood, blood.  
Pump more through my veins.  
Shut your dirty, dirty mouth.  
I'm not that easy.  
Blood, blood, blood.  
Pump more through my veins.  
I'm a dirty, dirty girl.  
I want it filthy._

Onyx met emerald as he stared deeply into her eyes. Beyond the darkness his eyes were filled with love and compassion. Gently he brushed a lock of pink hair from her face.

He smiled and whispered, "I love you."

They reached their peak together with Sasuke spilling himself inside her, filling her with his seed. Sakura let out one final moan before it ended.

_Blood, blood, blood.  
Pump more through my veins.  
Shut your dirty, dirty mouth.  
I'm not that easy.  
Blood, blood, blood  
Pump more through my veins  
I'm a dirty, dirty girl.  
I want it filthy._

Sasuke collapsed beside her, pulling her close against his sweat drenched body. By now the fire had died down, the only light being the moon that cast its beam onto the bodies of the two tired lovers.

When the sun had rose the following morning Sakura awoke in her tent at the campsite she shared with Naruto. Had it really been just a dream? Her hand roamed the skin of her neck and shoulder to find that the bites were indeed still there. Upon further examination of her body she found a single silver chain around her neck that held the crest of the Uchiha Clan. It was the same necklace she had always seen him wear. She held the charm to her heart.

That's when she noticed, above her left breast, over her heart, was the same crest carved into her skin. She wasn't sure when he had done that but she knew what it meant. He had claimed her as his; in his mind this symbol was equal to that of an engagement ring, a promise that one day he would return and they would finally be able to be together.

Several weeks passed since the completion of their mission and their return to Konoha, but she had yet to hear anything from him. It was most likely not to alarm anyone of their meeting. At least that's what she told herself. Whenever she had a doubt about his love for her, she would put a hand to her heart and feel his mark.

Several more days passed and she began to feel nauseous. She knew why and she didn't need any type of conformation. She was carrying his child.

* * *

_A/N: There may be another chapter or two after this. I haven't quite decided. Please R&R! All comments are welcome. Thanks!_


End file.
